Christmas Love
by lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Un matin de Noël, un couple se réveille, libéré de la guerre et de leurs troubles, un couple enfin libre. Mais un couple pour le moins inattendu... OS HPDM


Joyeux Noël à tous!

Je sors un petit OS tout mignon en guise de cadeau de Noël ce soir ;)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser dans une review!

* * *

 **Christmas Love**

Il regardait par la petite fenêtre de leur chambre la neige virevolter dans le ciel lumineux de ce matin de noël. Les flocons s'enlaçaient avec agilité, formant presque un ballet de glace. En contrebas, une épaisse couverture de neige recouvrait la terre, complètement immaculé. Seules les légères pattes de frêles oiseaux luttant pour leur survie violaient la surface vierge. Les flocons étaient tombé toute la nuit, et maintenant, aux premières lueurs du l'aube, ils semblaient n'être qu'une parure argenté du manteau d'hiver. Le soleil perçait timidement le froid avec ses rayons rosés, orangés, de lumières. Un moineau chantait sur la corniche au-dessus de la fenêtre.

Derrière sa fenêtre, bien au chaud, le jeune homme sourit, c'était son plus beau Noël depuis des années. Peut-être même depuis toujours. Dans son dos, il entendait son bien aimé s'éveiller et batailler avec les draps pour le rejoindre. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage mais il ne quitta pas la douce neige du regard. Il sentit deux bras chaud l'entourer et une voix douce lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Joyeux Noël, Draco.

\- Joyeux Noël, mon amour, lui répondit-il en se retournant pour l'embrasser.

Après une étreinte de quelques minutes, Son compagnon reprit la parole.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, sourit Draco, j'aime regarder tomber la neige, ça me rappelle mon premier Noël à Poudlard.

\- Tu ne le faisais pas au Manoir ? interrogea-t-il, curieux.

\- Crois-tu vraiment mon père capable de laisser son héritier jouer avec autant de futilité… Non, j'ai commencé à Poudlard. C'est si beau, si poétique, si étrange en même temps. Et toi, à quoi ressemblaient tes Noëls ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire que j'ai eu de Noëls avant mes onze ans, mon cœur, mais j'adore cette fête plus que tout au monde.

\- C'est pour cela que tu as insisté pour le passer avec les Weasleys ? demanda Draco.

\- Ils sont comme ma famille, et je crois savoir que je suis comme leur fils.

Ils se tournèrent vers la fenêtre tous les deux pour regarder ensemble la neige tomber. Le Terrier avait revêtu son manteau d'hiver. La veille, les jumeaux avaient insistés pour faire le tour de la maison sur leur balais, accrochant à tout vas des décorations sur les corniches, les tourelles, les renfoncements, les toits. La maison était ensevelie sous les parures rouges et ors. Des guirlandes se baladaient sur les toits, des boules de Noël animé pendaient çà et là, des bonhommes de neiges dansaient sur les corniches. Un père Noël sur un balai en forme de renne se balançait juste en dessous de la fenêtre des deux amoureux.

\- C'est aussi notre premier Noël ensemble, glissa doucement le blond à son amoureux.

\- Oui et on va le fêter dignement, répondit-il en riant.

Il le souleva dans ses bras, comme une princesse, s'apprêtant à le jeter sur leur lit et l'embrassa avec amour. Draco retenu de justesse un gloussement de joie tandis que son amoureux glissait a langue entre ses lèvres. C'est ce moment que la porte choisis pour s'ouvrir sur Ron qui s'exclama avant de rougir :

\- Harry, Draco, les cadeaux sont là !

Son visage prit une jolie couleur de Noël et il bredouille en refermant la porte :

\- Désolé de vous avoir interrompu…

Les deux amoureux rirent de bon cœur et Harry lui cria en reposant son amant :

\- On arrive, Ron !

Ils échangèrent un regard malicieux, ce n'était pas la première fois que le rouquin les surprenaient dans une position délicate, et ce n'était jamais eux les plus gênés… Et oui, c'était leur premier Noël ensemble, leur premier Noël depuis la fin de la guerre, et ils étaient heureux. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et descendirent main dans la main dans le salon pour rejoindre la famille Weasley qui les avait si gentiment invités.

Hermione sauta au cou des deux garçons.

\- Joyeux Noël, Harry, Joyeux Noël, Draco.

Joyeux Noël, Hermione, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Toute la famille embrassa le couple et leur souhaita un Joyeux Noël. Ils se sentaient aimé, accepté. Personne, à part Ron, ne voulait prendre leur petit déjeuné avant de se jeter sur l'énorme tas de cadeaux qui patientait sous le grand sapin. Sur le magnifique sapin tout droit venu d'une forêt en Scandinavie, de petits automates jouaient des mélodies de Noël. Dans une effervescence digne des plus belles fêtes, ils se sont tous lancé sur les cadeaux, cherchant ceux qui leur étaient destiné. Il y avait de paquets de toutes tailles, de toutes les couleurs, avec des imprimés farfelues comme ceux créé par les jumeaux qui étaient un ensemble de portraits du destinataire du cadeau déguisé en père Noël, en mère Noël, en renne ou en lutin.

Ginny parti s'installer dans un coin calme du salon avec trois énormes paquets dans les bras. Hermione embrassait Ron pour la sublime bague de fiançailles qu'il venait de lui offrir. Fred et George se partageaient un sac de feu d'artifice et de bombes à paillettes sous le regard méfiant de leur mère. Arthur était ébahi par le train à vapeur miniature moldu que lui avait offert Harry. Bill et Charlie discutaient dans un coin tandis que Fleur berçait la petite Victoire qui gazouillait. Malheureusement, ni Sirius, ni Severus Snape n'avait pu passer la fête avec leur filleul. Le premier était en voyage le temps que le Ministère reconnaisse enfin son innocence et le deuxième n'aimait pas Noël, il détestait les fêtes pleine d'amour alors que lui en était privé à jamais. Il passait donc la nuit avec Remus Lupin pour lui tenir compagnie pendant la pleine lune.

Pendant ce temps, Draco ouvrait ses cadeaux, le premier étant un ancien manuel de potion que son parrain avait cru bon d'envoyer par hibou, une robe de sorcier noir, avec, le long du bas de la robe, brodé en fils d'argent, les scènes de la bataille de Poudlard dont il a été l'un des héros, et bien sûr la scène de premier baisé avec Harry qui avait suivi, offerte par son amoureux, ainsi qu'un des fameux pull made in Weasley vert avec un grand D argenté sur le devant. Ce dernier cadeau lui arracha presque (presque j'ai dit) une larme. C'était le signe officiel que la famille adoptive de son compagnon l'acceptait. Il faisait partie de la famille à présent. Il serra dans ses bras Molly qui fut touché par tant de gentillesse. Il était ému, et son amoureux le voyait bien.

Harry le prit dans ses bras après qu'il eut enfilé le pullover et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

\- Je t'aime, mon cœur, murmura Draco avec émotion, merci pour ton merveilleux cadeau.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon cœur, renchéri Harry, heureux de voir celui qu'il aime aussi heureux après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

Au même moment, Charlie avait ouvert une lettre adressée aux habitants du Terrier que venait d'apporter un hibou grand-duc et s'écria :

\- Sirius est libre ! Le Ministre l'a amnistié pour Noël et il arrive !

Toute les personnes présentent poussèrent un cri de joie, Harry fondit presque en larme de soulagement. Arthur et Molly s'enlacèrent en riant, Fred et George faisaient une ronde dans laquelle ils essayaient d'entrainer leur jeune sœur. Un vent incontrôlé de joie avait envahi le Terrier. C'était le meilleur Noël depuis des années.

Un craquement de transplanage retentit à l'extérieur, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur le dernier des Blacks sur son trente-et-un, avec même une parodie de hotte pleine de cadeaux.

\- Oh Oh Oh, déclama-t-il, singeant un certain barbu en rouge, Joyeux Noël !


End file.
